User talk:North Aurora
Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! *Hey! *Merry Christmas! :D Re:Message Thanks Twinkie, Merry Christmas to you also. Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:04, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Re:Puffle Protection Program custom Can you tell me what all items you want in your custom penguin? [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 17:33, March 22, 2014 (UTC) RE:Puffle Protection Program custom *Can I use any badge? *Should I use the font written in MISSION POSSIBLE in the below image? [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 16:17, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Custom OK,The Custom will be ready tomorrow (Now its Sunday 10 PM IST) [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 16:28, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Custom Is this logo okay? I will make another one tomorrow if you don't want this. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 17:50, March 23, 2014 (UTC). Happy Earth Day! Remember to Reuse, Reduce, and Recycle! Sillybudz! Talk 2 meh.. My news :) 00:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro I like bananas they are good and the muyestro kangaroo is here so I wanted to tell u vis. Dandan246 (talk) 03:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC)-Dandan246 May 2 23:17 RE:EmbedMusic Hi Aurora, I assume that you refer to Template:MusicPlay. If that's the case, follow the instructions on this this page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:31, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I just had to go. Maybe we could meet in chat or something. I can't go on the Corn Sky Wiki now, but I can be here. Tell me what else you wanted on the CPW chat. Thank you. �� Let's go to �� 01:06, July 26, 2014 (UTC) RE:Unblock Me Of course I'll unblock you, but just so you know, you can always unblock yourself by going to your contributions and clicking 'unblock' on the table that says your blocked. It's because you're a bureaucrat. �� Let's go to �� 12:21, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Unblock Sometimes, when people block an account, they can choose to block everyone that has that IP address. I'm guessing that's what that vandal did. �� Let's go to �� 17:15, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Unblock Well, I checked, and it said that you unblocked yourself. And the user who blocked you was called 'Is Space Squid'. �� Let's go to �� 17:24, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Unblock Ok, I will. And as I said before, I think you unblocked yourself. �� Let's go to �� 17:27, July 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Unblock Ok, I'll try. �� Let's go to �� 17:30, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015